


Overflow

by Astra_M



Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Team 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_M/pseuds/Astra_M
Summary: What is with this overwhelming reaction? Whenever I look at Shikamaru today, I act like I’m in -
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in January 2009

Ino stood at attention with hands folded behind her back, her stance correct as always, yet with her head bowed down in an uncharacteristically demure manner. To her left stood Choji, who was likewise atypically quiet with no chip bag in sight. And to her right slouched Shikamaru, obsessively rubbing his nose, his posture as carelessly lazy as ever. But it wasn’t this lamentable habit or the unusual fidgeting that drew her attention. It was something else.

Today he was standing somewhat apart.

She tried not to think about that, instead focusing her attention on what Asuma was saying:

“Congratulations, everyone. You all did very well during the exams, especially during the second test - your teamwork there was phenomenal. But in the end it was you, Shikamaru, who really came out on top of everyone. Good work!”

Ino blinked at the ground, trying to process the strange feeling that had come over her that morning. It didn’t seem real. Asuma was complimenting Shikamaru - her teammate Shikamaru, that lazy, whining, good-for-nothing slacker; that guy who screwed up almost as much as Choji did on all of their early missions - for his unbelievable performance during the Chuunin Exams. Barely over a month ago she wouldn’t have believed any of this possible.

If she hadn’t seen it all firsthand, that is.

The bizarre sensation increased. Feeling awkward, Ino hazarded a glance in Shikamaru’s direction. He was rubbing his nose again, appearing distinctly abashed at the unusual praise and averting his eyes from her and Choji. Ino looked back down again, her gaze now falling on her shadow. Impulsively she glanced over at Shikamaru’s and felt the weirdness intensifying. Even that seemed taller somehow.

Asuma was still talking:

“You’re the only one who became a chuunin during this year’s exams. As your Jounin-sensei, I’m very proud of you.” Grinning at Shikamaru with obvious pride, he turned to address the other two. “Ino, Chouji, all that’s left is you two. Do your best!”

Just like that, the world she knew was overturned: Team Ino was no more. Rather it would now be Team Shikamaru, since by outranking her he would be in charge after Asuma - whether he wanted it or not. And as for her...

How do I feel about that? 

Ino sighed. To be certain she hadn’t been overly excited at the news - it was shocking enough that Shikamaru had made chuunin at all, much less before she did - yet her overall reaction was more subdued than she’d expected. She didn’t feel the way she would have had it been Sakura. Perhaps, too, she had already sensed the oncoming sea change during their ordeal in the Forest of Death, or perhaps it had been during Shikamaru’s tournament battle, but she couldn’t fault the judges’ decision. And she didn’t feel resentment at her teammate so much as disappointment in herself: she’d wanted to become a chuunin, too. She was just going to have to work harder so that she’d be ready the next time around. But as for Shikamaru himself... well, if she was being totally honest with herself, she had to admit that she was actually kind of... proud of the guy. Even if the shameless slacker did throw a fight out of sheer laziness!

Still, none of this changed the surreality of the situation - or the inexplicable feeling that was steadily building in her heart.

Realizing that she was still staring at the ground, Ino suddenly frowned. What is going on with me? she wondered. Why am I acting so awkward about all this? This isn’t like me! Though she couldn’t fathom the reason for her unnatural shyness, she was determined to brave her way through it - after all, this was just Shikamaru, and she really didn’t bear him any ill-will. I suppose I ought to say something congratulatory to him, at least...

“Well, gang, what do you say?” broke in Asuma’s voice, pulling Ino back from her thoughts. “Who’s up for going to the Yakini-Q to celebrate Shikamaru’s victory?”

“All right!” whooped Choji, who immediately came to life. “I’m up for that! Great job, Shikamaru!”

“Tch. I didn’t do it just so you could score a free meal,” muttered Shikamaru, who sounded a bit discomfited.

“Just try not to forget that it’s Shikamaru’s meal, eh, Choji?” said Asuma amiably. “And are you coming too, Ino?”

Taking that as a cue, she quickly looked up. “Of course I am, Asuma-sensei! And, um, Shikamaru...”

Ino’s voice trailed off as she took in Shikamaru’s appearance for the second time. When she’d first seen him that morning skulking behind in Asuma’s shadow, she hadn’t much time to really examine him before their sensei had called them to attention. But now that he was in the open, the drab green vest stood out vividly against the blue sky, framing her teammate’s wiry form. Ino gulped unconsciously. There was something about the casual way Shikamaru stood, with hands jammed into his pants pockets and head tilted back like he couldn’t be ruffled about anything in the world...

Instantly the mysterious feeling in Ino’s gut rushed up at her, leaving her feeling light-headed. Maybe it’s because I lost all that hair during the exams, she thought mindlessly as she stared back at Shikamaru. There was something strangely mesmerizing about the vest - it made him look so different. For a horrifying moment, she thought she might actually blush.

Whoa. He actually looks... kind of cool.

She suddenly realized that Shikamaru was looking at her suspiciously. “Yeah, what? Is something wrong?”

I honestly don’t know... thought Ino frantically as the heady feeling threatened to overwhelm her. Beating it back down, she hastily tore her eyes away and shook her head. “It’s nothing. Never mind.”

Shikamaru gazed at her strangely, seemingly unsatisfied at her answer. Then he shrugged and moved to follow Asuma, who was already heading downstairs. Next Choji followed, and Ino found herself hurrying to fall into step besides him. As the four began the trek towards the restaurant, Ino smiled bittersweetly at their formation: Shikamaru had taken the lead position besides Asuma, with she and Choji filing behind. It was yet another thing to get used to, now that Shikamaru was a chuunin. Sighing quietly once more, Ino resumed watching him, studying the swirl on the back of the vest. Soon her eyes were sweeping over his back and shoulders, drifting down his legs and up the back of his neck. The unsettled feeling came rushing back in strength.

Wow. He even looks good from behind.

A startled gasp escaped her lips at the shocking thought. Ino hastily clamped a hand over her mouth, afraid of letting another sound spill out. Where were these scandalous ideas coming from? 

As if in response, the disorienting sensation swept over her, setting her heart pounding. Ino’s eyes widened as she probed her feelings.

What is with this overwhelming reaction? Whenever I look at Shikamaru today, I act like I’m in - 

And then it happened. Confusion, disbelief, stubbornness and something unacknowledged conspired against Ino, rendering her helpless in its wake. Her lips curved into a smirk as the full weight of her feelings flowed over her. 

She began to snicker. 

“Ino, what it is?” whispered Choji, looking at her curiously. It wasn’t often that he observed her laughing for no apparent reason.

In response, Ino shook her head quickly, biting off the laughter fighting to escape. But another bubble of mirth was already welling up inside. Honestly, what is the matter with me? This is Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU! There is just no way that I could feel this way about him...

... Could I?

She accidentally let out another giggle, much louder than before. Just ahead of her Shikamaru flinched, as if he’d been waiting for something like this all along. He whipped around with a challenging glare. “What is it?”

“It’s n-nothing,” she gasped. “R-really!”

Unfortunately at that moment she inadvertently caught Choji’s eye, and a fresh round of snickers escaped. Choji, though initially bemused by her behavior, was starting to find the absurdity entertaining. And he seemed to have independently landed on the source of Ino’s amusement:

“Heh. Well, Shikamaru, with that vest on, you have to admit that from this side you kind of look like a miniature Asuma.”

Shikamaru’s ears were turning red. Ino thought he might even be blushing. Somehow his annoyance was making him all the more appealing to her - and that made it all the more surreal. And hilarious. This really could not be happening. Then another treacherous thought appeared...

I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

It was just too much. Giving in to the inevitable, Ino let out an unladylike snort. She was quickly joined by Choji, and soon the pair of them were struggling not to laugh too hard at Shikamaru’s growing ire.

“Damn it, it’s just a stupid vest,” he groused, glaring daggers at them both. “There’s nothing funny about it!”

Maybe not, Shikamaru, agreed Ino as she wiped a tear from her eye. But if it’s all the same to you... I think I’ll just keep this to myself.


End file.
